


No Mercy

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season one of Battlestar Galactica in 10 seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

Title: No Mercy  
Song: I Disappear  
Artist: Metallica  
Beta: none  
Spoilers: Ha! The whole vid is only 0:15 WITH CREDITS. But okay, yeah, spoilers for season one.  
Vidder's notes: This was made for a vidding challenge at [info]twelvecolonies for the honor and glory of [info]teambasestar. Such a fun challenge! I loved it and really hope there are more like this. It's not often I can say I finished an entire vid in one day. ;)

 

  
  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   
  



End file.
